plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
I, Zombie Endless
|FR = A diamond (after three times a row or rarely), a sprout, or chocolate |before = All your brainz r belong to us}} I, Zombie Endless is the tenth and last level of I, Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition. It is the endless level of I, Zombie. When the player reaches a streak of ten in I, Zombie Endless, he or she will earn the achievement Better Off Dead. List of possible combinations Each streak has a possibility to be a certain layout. In all of the following layouts, one to eight Sunflower(s) is or are included (eight plants are Puff-shrooms, being the number of Sunflowers), dependent on the amount of sun you have, as well as your streak. However, the Scaredy layout has more sunflowers than usual (up to 13) and is also the rarest. The frequency of the scaredy layout notably affects how far a player can go. Other plants in each layout: *Normal layout one - one Torchwood, three Spikeweeds, one Threepeater, one Magnet-shroom, one Umbrella Leaf, three Split Peas, three Snow Peas, one Repeater and three Kernel-pults. *Normal layout two - one Starfruit, one Torchwood, one Squash, one Fume-shroom, two Chompers, one Potato Mine, one Umbrella Leaf, one Magnet-shroom, one Peashooter, one Split Pea, one Threepeater, one Snow Pea, one Wall-nut, one Kernel-pult and two Spikeweeds. *Scaredy layout - twelve Scaredy-shrooms and thirteen Sunflowers. *Star layout - eight Starfruits, nine Spikeweeds. *Peas layout - nine Snow Peas, four Repeaters, and four Split Peas. *Magnet and fume layout - eight Magnet-shrooms and nine Fume-shrooms. *Instant kill layout - three Chompers, four Potato Mines, three Squashes, three Spikeweed and four Fume-shrooms. *Exploding layout - eight Chompers and nine Potato Mines. The magnet and fume layout is the most difficult one, due to the fact that Magnet-shrooms can stop the Digger Zombie, Ladder Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, and Football Zombie, and the Fume-shrooms can kill Dancing Zombie (and its Backup Dancers) and Imps quickly. Hence, only the Conehead Zombie, Pole Vaulting Zombie, and Bungee Zombie (which are all weak) can be used initially. The player will need to use a lot of sun for this setup unless plants are badly placed in this setup. Strategies *If you are low on sun, aim for getting the sun first. Be reminded that Bungee Zombies stealing Sunflowers give you sun. This is because if you run out of sun to place a zombie, you lose the level. Also, spend your sun wisely. *Prioritize getting rid of the following plants first: Threepeater, Starfruit, Magnet-shroom, and the Umbrella Leaf. *The Dancing Zombie works extremely well when the plant layout includes lots of Potato Mines, Chompers, and Squash, and when the zombie is placed in a lane with little to no threats. **If necessary, use a Bungee Zombie or two to clear out any big threats to the main Dancing Zombie. *The star layout can be easily cleared by placing a single Football Zombie in every lane. *Keep an eye out on Starfruit and Threepeaters, as they can defeat your sprinting Imp. *Two Conehead Zombies are nearly as powerful as a single Football Zombie, if they are placed at the same time. **This is especially useful for a lane with Kernel-pults in it, because it only takes a few strikes of butter to defeat your Football Zombie if the lane is packed with multiple straight-shooting plants. Whereas, if there are two Conehead Zombies, the likelihood of them being buttered at the same time are low, even with two Kernel-pults. *If a lane looks too tough, you should use a Digger Zombie first to clear the plants, and then use an Imp to eat the brain. This costs the same amount as a Football Zombie, but is guaranteed to work, assuming there are no Threepeaters, Starfruit or Magnet-shrooms nearby, and no Potato Mines or Split Peas on the lane. *Imps can withstand two hits from Peashooters, Spikeweeds, and Fume-shrooms. The third hit will defeat them. If a lane has only one spike, an Imp should do the job, unless the spike is in front of the brain (this only happens on home console versions of the game, however). *Keep in mind that Potato Mines blow up Digger Zombies while they're digging through the land. *Scaredy-shrooms cower in fear even when a zombie approaches them on a lane adjacent to theirs. Gallery Trivia *This is the only I, Zombie level that has Umbrella Leaf, Repeater, and Puff-shroom. *The exploding layout is similar to ZomBoogie, except that sometimes, a Sunflower gets replaced by a Puff-shroom. *Although this I, Zombie level is endless, the streak record has a limit of 2,147,483,647 (using Cheat Engine). After that, the streak will be negative but the level will still continue. **This happens because 2,147,483,647 (231 - 1) is the maximum value of signed 32-bit integer in computing, and attempting to reach a value higher than this results in an integer overflow. Category:I, Zombie Category:Endless levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels Category:Levels with no flags